utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Marketplace
The marketplace is used to trade rays into from US$ or visa versa. Usually the trading rate is 0.070$ for 1 Rays. It is impossible to choose which person you are buying or selling from, they marketplace takes care of this automatically. : '''Important: 'Profiles need to be VIP and atleast 30 days old before they can use the marketplace features.'' The first step is to trade in your rays into dollars after that you can cash out from your trader account dollars you will have to submit a request for payout with Utherverse. = Market Tools = Under this section you can find the most important features of the marketplace. Here you can sell and buy rays and dollars. Access your trader account, and decide what you want to do with your Utherverse currencies. Withdraw You can make 2 different withdrawels here the first being able to purchase a VIP with your trader account and the other is to payout from your trader account. On both forms you can see your trader balance. Use the Ray Market to get your VIP Cheaper Did you know that rays are worth 0.85 cents a piece right now? Rays to dollar: 235 rays-0.90 = 20 dollar Here's a step by step guide to get your VIP membership paid for in rays, for lots less than you might think. You need to VIP or ask a friend that is VIP. 1. Go to the trader and sell 245 rays at 0.085 cents a piece. 2. Watch for the money to show up in your trader account, about 30 seconds later. 3. Go back to the Trader and choose to "Withdraw". 4. Select the option to Buy VIP. 5. Use your trader account balance to pay 20 dollars for your VIP. This means your VIP just cost you a mere 235 rays. 6. You get a few rebates (20 rays)from RLC for extending etc. so it really even cost you LESS than 245. Warning: Don't wait til the last day of your membership to do this. It takes up to about 48 hours for the company to put the extension on your VIP membership. You must be VIP to sell rays in the trader too, so don't wait!! By the way, you can also send a gift membership this way. So if you realllly wanna help a friend out, at least do it this way and save a bit eh! Market price for rays to get vip Here is the rays for the market prices : at 0.100 =200.00 rays =$20.00 at 0.095 =211.00 rays =$20.04 at 0.090 =223.00 rays =$20.07 at 0.085 =236.00 rays =$20.06 at 0.080 =250.00 rays =$20.00 at 0.075 =267.00 rays =$20.02 at 0.070 =286.00 rays =$20.02 at 0.065 =308.00 rays =$20.02 at 0.060 =334.00 rays =$20.04 Any thing under 0.060 cost you more then VIP GIFT. Make sure you do it befor your VIP runs out it can take up to 48 hours to do it! Deposit This is where you can purchase rays from your creditcard, paxum and check or moneyorder. Transaction History = Selling & Buying = Under the selling and buying header you can see the latest 40 offers, that are due to expire. There is no real details, as to whome placed the offers. Category:Account